


On a High

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acting On Desires, Canon Compliant, Clubbing, DJ Otabek Altin, Developing Friendships, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Impulse Control, Kissing, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Pining Otabek Altin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Promises, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Kissing, Semi-public hand jobs, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Temptation, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: After practically ditching Yuri, Otabek worries he might have ruined a good thing between Yuri and himself until he is at the club and feels a strong pair of eyes on him.





	On a High

**Author's Note:**

> The Welcome to the Madness exhibition and manga were enough to kill and revive me in one go. I am alive and OtaYuri is the air in my lungs. ♥ Despite the excitement, I've had a shitty couple of days into this week as well as a shit last week. Sorry for the mistakes. I will edit later. I'm mentally and emotionally tired but, I hope you guys enjoy this slice of OtaYuri! (っ˘ω˘ς )
> 
> (I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice.)

Otabek told Yuri not to come to the club he was going to, mostly out of concern for his friend. Then there was the fact he was underage, meaning he needed to be at least eighteen to get into the place and to drink. The Kazakh had to be there since he was a DJ and he had been asked to play for a big gig, surprised his other life was known well enough in this part of the world. He didn't wish to partake in alcohol because it would hinder his job and he generally does not like the stuff. Honestly, Otabek doesn't even know why people drink it anyway. Not that he was going to judge them.

He rides alone on his motorcycle to the club, a heavy feeling weighing in his chest. The argument he had with Yuri a couple of hours ago before he had up and left then retreated into their shared hotel room for the night, echoed in his mind. After finally making friends with the boy he admired from afar for years, he fucked it up with treating him like a kid. Otabek only told Yuri not to come with him to the club because it was law in Barcelona; it wasn't to infantilize him. He didn't want his new friend to get arrested. Especially because Otabek was fond of the other teen. The few nights leading up to this one was filled with long talks into the morning, shenanigans, sightseeing, and just enjoying the presence of each other. Otabek had never connected with another person so strongly as he had connected with Yuri. It was the best feeling ever.

It hurt that he might have put a dent in their friendship...or worse, ended it. The Kazakh skater took a moment to calm his frazzled emotions after stopping at a red light. It wouldn't do himself any good if he lost his head while cruising and gets into an accident.

_ ‘I’ll talk to him before the exhibition tomorrow.’ _ He thought, thinking it would give Yuri and himself to calm down. His plan was to somehow get on Yuri’s good side again while mending their friendship. He planned on being there for the exhibition skate no matter what since Yuri asked him to be there. Hopefully that offer still stood in place only for him…

A honk from behind him, brought the teen from his jumbled thoughts and calmed his racing heart from being so startled. It felt like the loud thoughts inside his head quieted and now he can think. Otabek waved apologetically to the three cars waiting behind him then sped off in a hurry. The party wasn't to begin for another hour, but he wished to get there early so he can prepare for what may be a long night. He knew these parties in this country can get wild which was the main reason why he didn't want Yuri to come with him to where he was hosting a party. If it was anything like the parties and raves back in Almaty, it was best Yuri didn't tag along with him.

Still, some part of him ached about Yuri not being with him.

_ ‘Fuck it. I am reconciling things between us when I get back to the hotel,’ _ he thought, feeling determined. Otabek wished to talk to Yuri as soon as possible but he had to wait. It was going to be an agonizing one but it will be worth it once he and Yuri are on friendly terms again.

He waited five years to finally become friends with Yuri. Waiting a few hours wouldn't be too bad, he figured.

Otabek arrived at his destination and parked his bike. He got off of it and puts his helmet into the compartment on the back before he pocketed his keys. It was becoming crowded in the front already and the party hasn't started yet. Well, it can't really start if there isn't any music playing. Good thing Otabek came here when he did. He rushed inside, wanting to do his thing as soon as possible then started setting things up. The manager of the place approached Otabek, speaking to him in English about the music for tonight's event. Otabek assured the man he has made the playlist and that it was ready to go as he finished setting things up. The manager thanked him then told him he will get a bonus in his pay after the party is over.

It doesn't take long for Otabek to make sure things are good by doing a sound test as groups of people began trickling into the area. The sound test lasted a few minutes and by that time more people arrived and had filled ⅓ of the area. Guess they couldn't wait to party. That was fine. He wanted a large crowd to be there when he gets into the music. Otabek wasn't the type to thrive on attention but he loved it when people began having fun and moving with the flow of the music when he mans the turntables. It was such a good feeling. He slid the headphones over his ears then took the microphone nearby and introduced himself as he did before. He wasn't sure if anyone would understand him in English so he spoke in as much Spanish as he knew.

“Hey everyone. I am Otabek Altin and I’ll be your DJ for this evening,” he stated into the microphone. Cheers erupted from the crowd before him after he finished speaking and Otabek smiled. “I hope you all enjoy yourselves!”

Cheers erupted again just when he tapped play on the app on his tablet to play the music. He felt the beat thumping beneath him a little but he was sure it was amplified for those who were not elevated like he was. Though it did not deter the club patrons at all. They were moving and swaying to the music, laughing and having fun. It was what Otabek wanted to see and he felt euphoric and could even ignore the people gyrating to the music echoing throughout the area. It's whatever. People can dance how they wished because it was a form of expression through song...no matter how bizarre and lewd it might be.

Otabek really got into his job during the next three songs. He really organized the playlist well even if he slipped in a few of his favorites. Those favorites happened to be the same ones his temporary boss had asked him to add. It was pleasing his music tastes weren't totally out there. He was ecstatic when a lot of the people on the dance floor enjoyed it also. From the looks of things, he may get paid extra tonight. That was always a plus whenever he DJ’s. It truly made him love what he does outside the world of figure skating. As much as he loved figure skating, being a DJ was home to him. The way the music envelops him is enough to mentally send him to another world.

Even in this world, he still thought of Yuri and if he was alright. He figured the younger teen may still be angry with him for up and leaving him in the streets of Barcelona after finding out his age. Dick move for Otabek. And Otabek was deeply aware of this and he had this weighing in the back of his mind and his heart as he played song after song.

_ ‘I wonder if Yuri is still angry with me…’ _ he pondered as he did his best to focus on tweaking the music at just the right moments. It was always something he could lose himself in and forget how time evidently flies.

The Kazakh skater then felt a pair of eyes on him and he shivered. It didn't make him uncomfortable for some reason. Instead, he felt warmth radiating through him from that gaze alone. His eyes scanned the dimly lit area and found someone he didn't think he would see tonight.

_ ‘Is that…?’ _ He didn't need to finish that question as his eyes rested on a blond teen wearing sunglasses and hanging towards the back of the area, his gaze was zeroing in on him. He hadn’t expected to see him here —how in the hell did he get in anyway?— and he was actually watching him. Otabek felt like he could burst into flames. And he would be fine with that.

_ ‘Yuri…’ _

Just thinking of the younger teen’s name caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach and more warmth enveloped him. He was so happy. He had gotten more into his job and hoped the blond was watching while also hoping he wouldn't get caught. Either way, it would likely be worth it to Yuri since he is here watching the Kazakh skater immerse himself in the world of music. He did notice Yuri dancing alone, moving and swaying to the music Otabek played and fully capturing his attention like he had five years ago and again on the ice. His chocolate eyes locked with emerald irises that peaked from over the rim of the translucent sunglasses on his face, then noticed the fiery passion within them combined with a smirk. His mouth went dry and he felt the stirrings of arousal in his gut.Otabek was gone.

_ ‘He is your friend. You just fucking became friends with him three days ago. Calm down, calm down, calm down…’ _

He did his best to focus on DJing, ignoring Yuri and his ability to do things with his libido he never knew any fifteen year old could do. It was kind of mortifying for the older teen as he fought against the building arousal. He released a shaky breath and focused on providing good music for the party goers. Yuri was still dancing and looking his way, telling Otabek to not look away. Even behind those shades, he knew Yuri’s eyes never left him and his eyes never left Yuri. As if Otabek could ever stop watching him.

Despite this, he was also concerned because Yuri wasn't old enough to be in this place. He worried for his safety as the party was beginning to become a little wild after a couple hours into it. His concern soon faded into desire again when Yuri had sheds part of his jacket off to reveal a top with a sparkly large”X” on the front and with parts of the back cut out. It was one Otabek was very familiar with when they went shopping together and he had to bat away the same feelings he has for him now a day before. The knowing look in Yuri’s stare when their eyes met again was when the Kazakh skater had realized Yuri was heavily aware of  _ exactly _ what he was doing as he showed off his outfit. He had to repeatedly tell himself that Yuri is his friend and he doesn't see Otabek the way Otabek sees him. The realization of that stung for the older teen as he had an infatuation going on for Yuri for five years.

_ ‘Fuck, why does he have to look so good?’ _ He needed to tear his eyes away before he leaves his station to drag Yuri off to a dark area of the club and ravage him. But dear god, did he ever want to do that.

He noticed Yuri moving to the music and the older teen felt the need to play a song that was right up his alley. It was perfect for his friend and Otabek had to play it, especially after seeing Yuri was in a good mood. As soon as the current song ended, Otabek quickly tapped the song after the next, “Welcome to the Madness.” The result was instantaneous as he saw how Yuri’s face behind those shades lit up and he rushed over to Otabek, then startling the older male when he climbed onto the turntables.

“Otabek! I want to skate to this song in the exhibition!” he declared in excitement. The Kazakh teen could only nod as he could only do so much since he is currently working. However, he was glad this song of choice was approved by the boy he had admired for the longest time.

• • •

Otabek had announced he was taking a break after too long of fighting against himself while Yuri was taunting him. It was becoming maddening to the point Otabek could not take it anymore. He wanted to have a small taste of him and he wanted to taste him  _ now _ . Setting the headphones to the side, Otabek had left the station. He kept the music on autoplay and met Yuri half way across the dance floor before grabbing his hand then dragged him off to a more secluded area.

The hallways were free of people and after bending a corner, Otabek was pushed against the wall by Yuri roughly despite the younger teen being more petite than him. Their lips met for a bruising kiss, involving lots of tongue and some biting. It was rough, heated, and hungry. Otabek loved it. He managed to turn the tables and pushed Yuri against the wall, causing the blond to yelp in surprise, though it did not deter the kiss at all. The blond slid his tongue into Otabek’s mouth and the older teen’s arousal spiked even more. They shed their jackets and drop them to the floor, soon forgetting about them as they continued their kiss. He ground his clothed erection against Yuri’s, which he was surprised and happy to know he feels the same, wanting more contact. Not having this sort of contact with anyone for a while, it was a miracle Otabek could even keep his thoughts remotely coherent. His body was sensitive to the touch of the person against him. It had been a while since he had fooled around, but Yuri wasn't some passing fling. This was his friend, someone he has wanted to talk to since they were young. Otabek loved him.

Otabek slid his hands under Yuri’s shirt and felt the small but taut muscles on his torso. A small noise of approval left Yuri’s throat when Otabek’s fingers brushed across his  nipples. Having the privilege to touch Yuri was something he never could have dreamed of. And now it was a reality and things were becoming heated quite quickly between them. This could change how things are between them and it made the Kazakh teen anxious. He pulled away to look at Yuri who glared at him a little for ending the kiss abruptly.

“Yuri, do you want to continue? It could go further than this if we don't stop,” he asked, Yuri rolled his eyes before answering him.

“Yeah, otherwise I would have shoved you off of me by now, Otabek.” retorted the blond as he made his point by rubbing Otabek’s clothed cock through the fabric with the palm of his hand. Otabek jerked at the touch and Yuri smirked at his reaction.

“I hope you know what you’re getting into, Yuri.” Otabek regarded him in a serious tone.

“I do,” Yuri replied, his hands feeling along Otabek’s stomach and chest. The blond reveled in how Otabek’s breath had caught in his throat.

“It could ruin our friendship,” Otabek reminded him, his worried feelings about that showing through his normally neutral exterior.

“It won't. Trust me. One and done. This is a one-time thing to release some tension then we don't have to talk about this ever again.”

_ ‘One-time thing…’ _ Otabek repeated the three words in his head, realizing he and Yuri doing this is likely only going to be once. It was expected but, it still stung. Not because he was probably being used to get Yuri off, but because Yuri might not feel the same about him in the future. He pushed those feelings aside for one single moment to feel Yuri against himself. It was for the best and Otabek thought he might as well indulge as long as Yuri was willing to.

“I won't have sex with you since you got to skate tomorrow,” Otabek murmured against Yuri’s lips as they resumed kissing again.

“Implying you’re going to fuck me after my exhibition skate?” Yuri inquired as he raised an eyebrow at the older teen then noticed him flush in the dim lighting of the hallway.

“I… We should probably wait on that,” he replied, being careful with his words. Otabek wasn't ready to show his true feelings to the blond yet. It wasn't time for them to take it that far as they had just established their friendship days ago. This moment was to take the edge off of the impending madness coursing through them. It didn't change the fact Otabek still wants something more with Yuri. The only thing he can do for Yuri's and his own sake, is to wait.

“Really.” Yuri didn't seem convinced but the feeling of Otabek reaching into his pants — when on earth did he undo them? — and stroking his hardness so slowly. He was hesitant, trying to take it slow and Yuri wasn't having it.

The blond undid Otabek’s pants then took out his hard cock, feeling how hard it was had his mouth watering. He may not be able to see it fully, but he found himself wanting to feel it inside one of these days. His friend had to be the gentleman… Well, at least Yuri can help Otabek get him off. Provided that Otabek stops teasing and actually help him along. He squeezed Otabek’s dick to send the message across,  the resulting hiss following a groan went straight to Yuri’s arousal.

“I want to cum and you’re being slow.” He whispered in Otabek's ear then licked the outer shell of it. Otabek shuddered against him. That should do it.

As if on cue, Otabek took out Yuri's dick and stroked it on time with Yuri’s strokes. The sounds the Kazakh was making whenever Yuri rubbed his thumb along the sensitive tip, deep groans and rumbling growls emitting from his chest. Yuri felt great knowing he was making his friend feel as good as he felt. It was a heady, powerful feeling of being able to pleasure someone like this. He moaned as he felt Otabek’s hand stroke him harder and rubbed the smooth, raised skin. It was a wonderful feeling and his hazy mind wondered if Otabek was loving this as well.

Otabek's hips bucked into Yuri’s hand whenever he felt him stroke his cock the right way. It was as if Yuri knew what to do and was doing it perfectly. He felt bad for even thinking of how Yuri knew to do this at his age. He knew he should not enjoy it but,  he couldn't help himself. His breathing along with Yuri’s was heavy. The older teen rested his forehead against Yuri's and their eyes met. Otabek saw how those strong seas of emerald were nearly overtaken by the black of his pupils. He was entranced, thus was unable to look away. Not that he wanted to.

Otabek gasped when he felt Yuri wrap a leg around his hip and shifts his hand so both of their cocks were in it. Otabek also does the same and thrusts his hips into the combined warmth of their hands. The feeling of it was marvelous and more breathy moans left Otabek as he surrendered himself to the sensation. He hasn't had anyone jerk him off like this. It was incredibly intimate and he had to remind himself this was a one-time thing for them. He couldn't stop himself from feeling saddened about the prospect of that.

Their hips rocked together into their fists as they chased their quickly approaching orgasm. Yuri whimpered at each brush across the head of his cock from Otabek’s thumb. Otabek could tell Yuri was close and he wasn't far behind him either. The feeling was mounting more and more and both of them wanted it. However, Otabek kind of didn't want it to end. It was inevitable once Otabek noticed how Yuri's eyes were looking at him. Those emerald irises rimmed thinly around his blown pupils but burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. He loved how beautiful they were before he squeezed his own eyes shut as his orgasm hit him. Otabek shuddered his moans were a little vocal as he came over his hand and both of their cocks.

The older teen kept moving his hand, urging Yuri to join him in his post orgasmic euphoria and rests his forehead against the blond's. He opens his eyes and watches Yuri as he comes and tried to keep his release from ruining the outfit he had on, assuming his friend didn't want to get it dirty. Yuri stifled his moans with the back of his hand. Seeing Yuri this way was so alluring to Otabek. It was a side of Yuri he wanted to file away for a later date. They rest their foreheads against each other as they calmed their heavy breathing and their eyes never left from one another.

As much as Otabek wanted to stay like this, he and Yuri were indecent and their hands were still covered in their combined pearlescent fluids. He had to stuff himself in his pants with one hand and dragged Yuri off to the closest bathroom after doing the same. They didn't really get cum on their clothes but they had washed their hands and made sure they didn't look like they got each other off in the hallway. Good thing they didn't get caught, Otabek thinks as they left the bathroom together.

“So, mind telling me where you learned to do that?” Otabek asked, not wanting to assume Yuri was some innocent fifteen year old.

“You're not the first person I have done this with,” Yuri admitted.

“And I'm the last?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn't you say this was a one-time thing?”

“Otabek, if I really wanted this to be a one-time thing, we would break contact now and we would never talk again. I don't want that.”

“Are you saying you want to do this again someday, Yuri?” Otabek asked, not trying to sound hopeful as they started heading back to the main area.

“If you’re lucky, which I know you are, we will.” Yuri assured his friend as he pulled him in for a brief kiss on his lips.

The kiss wasn't as hungry as before since they were fairly sated. It held the promise of something more to happen between them in the future. Otabek loved the thought of that. For now, he will keep his feelings under wraps until it was time for them to be together. He can't wait until that day finally arrives. For now, he needed to get back to the club and hopefully Yuri won't do anything to entice him.

_ ‘Yuri is dangerous, but I am willing to take the risk if it is only him.’ _

A couple of hours passed since the time the party started, only to wind down after a few more hours, Yuri kept reawakening the flames of his libido he tried to mentally extinguish with each sway of his hips. Thankfully when he finished the last song, the owner of the place approached him and paid Otabek while thanking him. The teen told the owner it was a pleasure and that he had fun. He left with Yuri and lent him his thick jacket when he realized those clothes were too thin for the frigid air of Barcelona. They found themselves at the beach and they spent the waning hours of the evening talking and bonding more. Yuri explained to Otabek the song he played for him should be used in his exhibition. It surprised the older teen before Yuri explained his reasoning and insecurities for the first time. He felt like he understood Yuri even more now he had gotten a peek into his true emotions. Otabek still adored this boy. He decided to help him how he can for his exhibition skate. Even helping Yuri choreograph it in a single night.

It was worth it as the exhibition carried on hours later and when it came time for Yuri to skate. Otabek was going to hang back until the two of them watched Yuuri Katsuki’s exhibition with Viktor Nikiforov, who entered as a surprise up their sleeves. Yuri was irate at this point and Otabek knew from the heart to heart he had with Yuri last night, he would want to one up Yuuri Katsuki.

And that was exactly what Yuri did.

Otabek had watched most of the routine on the sidelines, his desire flaring as he watched how his friend moved on the ice. Before the final part of the blond’s routine, Otabek joined Yuri on the ice as he had asked, biting his lip when Yuri splayed himself across the ice and his shirt flew up, exposing his toned torso.

_ ‘Fucking hell…’ _ God, it took everything Otabek had to remain in control and remembered his role in Yuri’s exhibition program. He smiles as Yuri approaches him, holding out his right hand. Otabek rips off the fingerless glove off of it. When Yuri holds up his hand towards his face, the Kazakh didn't hesitate to remove the other glove with his teeth. He didn't miss the look of surprise and desire flickering in those green eyes before he skated away from him. The rest of the routine was flawless. Yuri used every chance he got to use his agility to spin, twirl and jump; doing all he can to wow the crowd.

The real goal was to skate his emotions and Otabek smiled as he saw this come to fruition as the end of the routine approached. He holds up his hand to imitate a gun and fires it at just the right time and Yuri falls to the ice in the most grateful way, his arm draped across his torso as the song ended. Applause erupted in the rink for Yuri, louder than it had been when he skated his free skate program. It was powerful but not like this.

Welcome to the Madness was extraordinary and Otabek was so glad Yuri wanted to skate to this song last minute. It was absolutely worth it. Hopefully his friend’s coaches will see it that way. He skates to Yuri as he takes a bow and they held hands as soon as Otabek joined him at his side. They bowed twice as the crowd screamed wildly at both of them before skating to the edge of the rink. Then they stepped off the ice, snapping on their blade guards and immediately Lilia and Yakov were on Yuri. Of course they were livid about Yuri deviating from his original exhibition program. Otabek felt guilty as he hung back, shrinking into himself as Lilia pointed a finger in his direction.

The tirade lasted a couple of minutes before Yuri escaped and approached Otabek, looking kind of upset. The older teen felt bad for his friend and for getting him in trouble.

“How pissed are they?” Otabek asked.

“Livid, but fucking worth it,” Yuri answered as he grinned. “I have never felt so good while skating. It was so great to let go like that.”

“Sorry I kind of got you in trouble. If it's any consolation, you were amazing out there, Yuri.”

“Thanks. And nice job with removing my glove with your teeth.” Otabek averted his eyes as the realization of what happened dawned on him.

“Spur of the moment but also worth it.”

A melodic chuckle from Yuri makes Otabek’s heart flutter.

“Of course.”

Otabek smiles at his Russian friend and shakes his head before pulling him into a one-armed hug. They go to the locker rooms for Yuri to go and change into something more comfortable. Otabek mentioned to his friend that he wished to take him out to eat and sightsee around Barcelona. Obviously Yuri was all for it, eager for more time together. It made Otabek so happy.

They did have a few days left before going back to their respective countries. It was time for them to make the most of it.


End file.
